Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Image processing of captured image data may be used to detect objects, such as traffic lights, forward of the vehicle and in the field of view of one or more of the imaging sensors.
Known vehicle traffic light indication or monitoring systems may display a traffic light's augmented image in the shape of a traffic light head having the typical three lights (red, yellow and green) on a head unit display or head up system or a cluster display. An example of such a display is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. These display augmentations are similar to those described in German patent application DE102014003781.